User blog:Truth Bullets/Oryx, the Taken King
|-|Material World= |-|Throne World= Kek Summary Oryx, the Taken King, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx (meaning "Long Thought"), is the sovereign of the Osmium Throne, the God-King of the Hive, and master of the Taken. Reborn from the Darkness itself through a wicked pact, Oryx is the founder of the Hive race, alongside his sisters and fellow deities, Savathûn, the Witch-Queen and Xivu Arath, God of War, and the source of their terrible power. Of all the Hive gods, he alone holds the power to bend other races to his will. Oryx is also the father of the dreaded Crota, a deadly Hive Prince who slew thousands of Guardians during the Great Disaster, and Nokris, his estranged second-born and herald of the Worm God Xol. Enraged at the death of Crota, Oryx traveled to the Solar System aboard his Dreadnaught seeking revenge but was defeated by the Guardian. After escaping to his throne realm; his second match with the Guardians ends with his permanent loss and the threat he posed to the Solar System. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B in the material world, High 2-A in the Ascendant Realm Name: Aurash, Auryx, Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will, King of Shapes, King of Bone, First Navigator, Primogenitor of Possibilities, The Demon King, Harrowed God, Lord of Chaos and Ruin, King of Subjugation, King of Depths, He Who Mastered Shapes Origin: Destiny Gender: Formerly female (Aurash); Male (Auryx / Oryx) Age: Billions of years Classification: Character's class/race etc. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Vaporized Savathun's warship, which should be comparable to his. His warship can destroy the solar system), High Macroverse level+ Dimensionality: The spatial dimension the character resides on. Travel Speed: Combat Speed: How fast the character goes in combat. Reaction Speed: How fast the character can react. Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Limitless (Fought for twenty thousand years straight against Savathun and Xivu Arath, and has existed for billions of years with no rest) Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Powers and Abilities: |-|Material World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. By gaining a worm, Aurash gained eternal life. He can always regenerate his physical body due to his true self existing within his Throne World. His true self embodies several concepts, any of which he can ), Acausality (Types 3, 4 and 5. Since he can call upon the Darkness, he is paracausal), Regeneration (Low-Godly. As an Ascendant), Magic (He can call upon the Darkness, which those not intelligent enough to understand it call magic), Vehicular Mastery (Operated a spaceship), Accelerated Development and Power Modification (He, Savathun and Xivu Arath trained and practiced death for years so that they'd all become powerful in Sword Logic), Body Control and Shapeshifting (By gaining a worm, Aurash could shape her own flesh, and she used this to become Auryx), Dimensional Travel (Those that are skilled with Sword Logic can cut their way into Throne Worlds), Reality Warping (Law Manipulation (Can warp laws via mere will), Soul Manipulation (Charted where his soul would go upon his death), Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Density Manipulation (Unaffected by Saturn's inner crushing pressure and ferocious heats due to Yul's will) Resistance to Law Manipulation (By gaining a worm, Aurash became unbound by laws) |-|Ascendant Realm=Added Abstract Existence (Type 1 and partially type 3. |-|Via Sword Logic= Standard Equipment: The Worm gods, Willbreaker, Tablets of Ruin, The Dreadnaught (Which houses his Throne World the High War, along with his Throne) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: As a member of the Hive, his love devolved into killing his siblings over and over, so they could all better themselves in Sword Logic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Material World | Ascendant Realm Note: To kill Oryx, you would need to kill all of the Echoes of Oryx, then kill his physical body, enter his Throne World, conceptually destroy him, somehow not become him, then destroy his Throne itself along with his Oversoul. Explanations Worm gods as equipment: After making a deal with the worm gods and taking their worms into their bodies, Aurash, Sathona and Xi Ro could use them as "the weapon in their fists" or "the word in their throat." Paracausality: Paracausality is described as "superordinate to mere material physics," this implying superordinate to mere causality. The prefix "para" also means "adjacent to," so this implies a separate form of causality transcendent of regular causality and outside of it, or acausality types 3, 4 and 5. Sword Logic: Throne Worlds: Ascendants and the Ascendant Realm: Conceptual Existence: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts